Just like it Used to be
by TARDIS Time Lord
Summary: The Master is on the TARDIS in Gallifreyan Robes for Valentine's day carrying a pretty hefty offer. Rated M for mild language and heavy sexual themes.


**A/N:** What, two fanfictions in one night? Yeah. This is my Valentine's Day gift, although it should've been a new chapter... Don't sure me.

I love you. And a review would be nice?  
So, happy Valentine's Day guys. I freaking love you all.

* * *

The Master shifted in his Gallifreyan Robes. They had taken a long time to procure for himself and more for the Doctor. He fixed them again, crossing his legs on the pilot's chair. The Master had found himself in the TARDIS on the Earth's holiday of Valentine's Day. But that was his point. A creaking noise alerted The Master to the present. The portal opened to the Tenth Doctor running in and slamming the door behind him. He sailed the TARDIS into space, and then noticed the Master. He froze, giving the Master a hard, cold stare. The brown haired Time Lord held up the second Gallifeyan Robe.

"Today is Valentine's Day. I was thinking that… just for this day, we could be teenagers again." The Doctor seemed caught between 2 decisions for a second, one heart pulling one way and the other the opposite direction. Finally, he grabbed the orange and pale yellow swathe of cloth, and went into another room for a second, coming out with the robe on. Four eyes grew slightly misty as giant Tsunami waves crashed on the hypothetical shore of nostalgia. The Master stood, pressing his face into The Doctor's chest. He breathed in deeply, taking in the other's scent. The taller Time Lord in his 10th regeneration wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders.

"Let's go to the bedroom?" he asked, and The Master nodded.

They walked, hand in hand, to the Doctor's bedroom, slowly taking their time and talking about how they had been. The Doctor finally opened a door, and they walked into a black furnished room. The walls were filled with the stars around Gallifrey. The Master knew where the Doctor had placed his bedroom in space, and they were suspended in the supposed space of Gallifrey. Each time the Doctor went to sleep, he had to lay there and stare at the stars, reminding himself of what he had done to their race. They strode across the room, and The Doctor lay down on the bed. Instead of joining him, though, The Master walked to the walls, running his hand along the walls and leaping a mile when a holograph of the touched star materialized in the center of the room. The Doctor started laughing despite the glare The Master shot at him. He strode over to the bed, straddling The Doctor and encircling his wrists with The Master's fingers. His face was suddenly extremely close to The Doctor's. They stared at each other for awhile, and The Master finally resigned, releasing The Doctor and taking to cuddling instead. The taller time lord stroked the other's hair gently. "Just like old times." The Master giggled, which was very unbecoming to him but made The Doctor adore him even more.

"Remember the tiny rooms in the Academy?"

"Yes, I do. Mine were some of the smallest."

"And remember when you'd sleep in my rooms instead?" The Doctor flushed pink. "You always were smaller, but now you're the bigger." Teeth enclosed the Doctor's left earlobe, tugging gently. The taller one started deftly unlacing the Master's robes, sighing in pleasure as both of their mental sides reached out towards each other, brushing the pleasure center simultaneously so that they both made a strangled noise and a soft sigh at the exact same time. They smiled at each other, kissing roughly. The Doctor discarded the other's robes, running his hands down The Master's back and up again. Instead of taking his time, The Master ripped The Doctor's off, shredding the cloth into pieces. They chuckled, kissing again and rubbing up against each other, attempting to run their hands everywhere on the other's body. The Master groaned as their enlarged pieces of flesh brushed against one another.

"It's been too long, Doctor. I miss you."

"Me too," The Doctor resigned, panting slightly against The Master's lips, pulling him in for another mind blowing kiss. He flipped them over, grabbing a tiny bottle of lube from his bed stand, and warming some in his palm. The Master offered himself reluctantly, and soon, The Doctor's fingers were inside of him, slowly stretching the tight ring of muscles. Complaints soon turned into mush as objections ebbed away from pleasure. When it seemed satisfactorily complete, The Doctor pulled away, much to the dismay of his partner, who whimpered and raised his lower body upwards. The Doctor laughed.

"You always were a pushover in bed." His voice was husky with desire.

"Shut up and fuck me," The Master replied, which meant he was about to be scolded by the Doctor, who got on his knees, and rubbed himself against the other a couple of times.

"Say you want me."

"Fuck you."

"Say it," The Doctor replied, still rubbing. A vexed noise came from his lover. It was what they did in bed. It was a constant battle for control, even on their best days. This was the easiest The Doctor had ever gotten and that was probably because it was Valentine's Day.

"I want you," the Master complied, although he had to bury his face in a pillow to admit it. Although this was happening, it was embarrassment to the other Time Lord and he liked embarrassment immensely so his member leaped at the prospect of sex and humiliation. Slowly, The Doctor entered the Master, moaning quietly as he did.

They were suspended in time for a moment as neither of them wanted to move. The Master growled from no friction, and trust The Doctor all the way in and all the way out.

"Don't make me do all the work," he growled again, and slowly The Doctor moved. He reached around, starting to stroke The Master as well. His speed started to pick up, and The Master pushed himself up onto his hands, turning his head around for a kiss. It was granted, and the two Time Lords rocked together, moving the bed a little bit. With a quiet grunt, The Doctor came inside of The Master, who had an orgasm as soon as the other did, biting The Doctor's lip. Doctor fell to the side, breathing heavily. The Master cuddled up to the other's chest, giving it a little nuzzle with his nose. "Just like old times." The shorter Time Lord started to fade slowly as the Doctor drifted off to sleep, filled with Master dreams.

When he awoke, The Doctor's eyes started to tear up as he realized exactly what the Master was. The TARDIS, knowing it was Valentine's Day, and knowing how lonely The Doctor was, it made a façade of The Master. Once the Doctor's best friend, his lover, and his protection… he was gone now, leaving The Doctor all alone with no home and no Master. The Lonely God was lonelier than ever on the holiday of love.


End file.
